mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Axel Young Ones
Young Ones Axel(VYM137) was born in the Young Ones Mob on November 7, 2006. Asterix was Axel's mother and Alexander was his father. His litter-mates were Serge(VYM138) and Jeffrey(VYM139). After Axel and his litter-mates began to forage with the adults. Then on December 23, the Young Ones were out foraging and ran into the Whiskers splinter group lead by Rocket Dog. The Young Ones ran away without knowing they were leaving Axel behind. He soon found himself alone. He began to cry for help. Whiskers Lucky for Axel, Logan, a subordinate male of the Whiskers, heared him crying and found Axel. At first he was confused on what to do but he finally took Axel to Rocketdog, the dominant female of the splinter group. She let him into the Whiskers. She recently lost her litter. Soon after Axel join, the splinter group reunited with the other half of the missing Whiskers, Rocket Dog handed over leadership to her mother Flower who took over as dominant female again. Flower could've killed Axel but surprisingly, she allowed Axel to stay. Not long after Flower died of a snake bite. Rocket dog took over as dominant female again. Some of the female gave birth. The female were Hawkeye, Finn, Flo, Petra and Ella gave birth to a mix litter of eight. The pups were Burdock, Squig, Amira, Rufus, Rhogan Josh, Murray, Chiriqui and Etosha. The Whiskers were now up to forty seven members the biggest they ever been. It was winter and the foraging was hard. The Whiskers had to spread out over a large area due to their large size. Some fo the Whiskers go separated and formed a new group. Monkulus took dominance of the new group called the Aztecs. Later Zaphod took some os his son on a roving trip and joined the Aztecs. Logan, Axel's savior, went with them. Axel stayed with the group for a little over a year. Rocket Dog was bitten by a snake and made a burrow move. Marico was left be hide and Axel came bacme a saved him. They made it to the new burrow. When Axel was two he started to rove. Then in June 2008, he left with a group of four other males on a roving trip. The group was made up of Machu Pichu ,Wollow, Rufus, Axel, and Rhogan Josh. They joined another group. Lazuli The five join the Lazuli group. Machu Pichu took dominance but was recovering from a bad snake bite. He lost dominance to his nephew Wollow who took dominant male position. All the males started to rover. Then in December, Machu Pichu and Rhogan Josh left the group and formed a group call PK that would soon be lost. Axel was one of the last Young Ones alive. His birth mob died out. Some Young Ones males had joined the Elveera and his two brothers were in the Chuckle Bros. Axel stayed in Lazuli for almost another year roving with Rufus and other Lazuli males. In October 2009, Axel left the Lazuli for good with two young Lazuli males named Lutzputz, and Prieska and was seen with Stop it and a wild meerkat. Axel sadly disappeared in December, however he later reappeared in a new group. Ragnarok He reappared in a new group named Ragnarok Mob. His causin Finn and Thor, a Drie Doring male became the dominant pair. He didn't say in this mob long. He soon left and disappared again but this time he wore a redio collar so he was quickly found within two months. Top Cats Axel had joined a new group called the Top Cats Mob. He was found to be the dominant male. He had a long to go through before he finaly became a dominant male and had to join a lot of mobs. The Top Cats group had been form by Hobbit splinter group, Dusty as the dominant female. Axel is still in the Top Cats as the dominant male today. Links Young Ones Mob Whiskers Mob Lazuli Mob Ragnarok Mob Top Cats Mob Category:Young Ones meerkats Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Ragnarok meerkats Category:Top Cats meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant male meerkats